The Brothers of Narnia
by Holden Eletri
Summary: From the Voyage of the Dawn Treader cums an epic story of Narnia that is sure to please! This fanfic contains material not suitable for those under 17. Contains graphic depictions of male on male sex and incest. Also contains graphic language.
1. Chapter 1

The Brother's of Narnia

***No ownership of the Chronicles of Narnia and/or resulting franchises***

Chapter 1

Edmund couldn't escape the image that he saw. His brother Peter and Prince Caspian embracing each other ,kissing, grunting, and groping each others genitals. Edmund knew that homosexuality on ships were common in Narnia but he didn't think it would occur on Prince Caspian's let alone bearing witness to such relations. He didn't know what to think. Should he say something? He didn't think so given what he just saw.

Luckily Eustace didn't see he would have a fit calling for his mother and all. Edmund looked at the stairs leading to the deck no one was there.

A muffled groan emitted from the room.

Edmund peered through the glass both Peter and Caspian were half naked kissing each other aggressively. Edmund's genitals twitched in a spike of pleasure as Caspian slid Peter's pants off. They fell to the floor with a soft ruffling sound. Edmund moved closer to the door wanting to see his brother and Caspian when suddenly he heard a call for his name. Edmund looked towards the stairs then glanced back Caspian was quickly approaching the door. Edmund quickly and quietly moved away. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard the faint shut of the door. Looking back he was torn wanting to see the sexual encounter but wanting to practice his sword fighting.

"Well there bound to do it again" he murmured.

After sword practicing and lunch Edmund went down into the ship for a little alone time. The bottom of the ship contained various storage items, foods, clothing, gunpowder, kegs and the like. Aside from the slow creaking of the ship Edmund headed a muffled grunt. Edmund immediately crouched down and walked slowly towards the other side of the storage room. Peering over a stack of beer kegs he saw his cousin Eustace vigorously gripping his uncut five inch cock shifting it up and down.

"Oh yeah...uh...uh...fuck"

Edmund began to breath heavy. His cock again twitched with pleasure. He felt his balls tighten as he continued to watch his cousin masturbate. Edmund slid his hand down to his crotch and lightly rubbed the huge bulge forming behind his pants. Eustace was close to ejaculation. Now rubbing his penis with more vigor he came.

"Augh,ah...uh...fffffugh"

Eustace jerked his hips forward fully pulling the skin from the head of his cock. Globs of semen spewed from it. Landing with a resounding thud onto the hardwood floor of the storage room. Edmund caught a glimpse of Eustace's buttocks clenching and unclenching and the globs of semen swing from the side and landing on the various supplies on the floor. Edmund couldn't see very well. Backing up slowly he turned and walked out of the storage room as quietly as he could.

When he reached the deck Caspian walked over to him. Suddenly remembering the sexual encounter earlier with his brother and the one he just saw with his cousin Edmund wanted to be out of the way.

"Hey Edmund, how's it going?"

"G-good" Edmund stuttered.

Caspian placed his arm around Edmund's shoulders. After an awkward moment with Caspian grinning from ear to ear he spoke.

"You know I saw you earlier...I hope you enjoyed it"

Edmund looked at him wide eyed and in shock. He didn't know what to think. Did he see him? Did Peter?

"Of course your brother saw you...he told me that you use to always watch him jack off. It don't worry we both would love for you to join if you can."

Edmund was dumbfounded he couldn't believe he was having this conversation. How much has Narnia changed since the last time he was here?

Caspian laughed lightly and left to go down to the galley leaving Edmund speechless in the middle of the deck. He then hearted walking behind him, he turned and saw Eustace walking by him towards the bow of the ship with his journal. Edmund's breathing grew heavy. He suddenly remembered an event he had tried to push out of his memory. He remembered Mr. Thomas at the White Witch's castle and how she forced them both to make love. Edmund remembered Mr. Thomas' penis slowly coming out of its sheath with smooth hair covering the pink member. The slow removing of his pants the exquisite warm, soft, and tender sucking of his his cock. ' tongue swirling and licking his penis. The precum that leaked from the Fauns penis. Suddenly Edmund was jerked back into reality.

"Land!" was shouted from above. Edmund looked forward both Peter and Caspian went past him to get a closer look. A seemingly abandoned city lay ahead.

"It's the city of Analis Centuria" Caspian shouted.

Edmund felt something wasn't right something was off. Edmund weaved his way though the crew who were shouting and preparing the ship for land. He soon reached the bow of the ship joining Peter and Caspian. The city grew larger as they came closer to it's port. Edmund felt his genitals swell with pleasure.

"What city is this?"

Caspian glanced over to him so did Peter who looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"It's Analis Centuria...it was cursed by Aslan. He did it in such a way that all of it's inhabitants had homosexual sex. Centaurs were prominent in this area and had sex with each other and so did the fauns and other Narnian's. The stone table was moved here because gay sex was needed to fulfill the prophecy. To seal it we need two sons of Adam to have sex."

Edmund's eyes widened in shock.

"Us..me and Peter?"

Caspian nodded smiling gleefully. Peter looked at Caspian and then turned towards his brother.

"Why not start now?" Peter leaned in and kissed his brother on the lips.

Edmund's cock strained against the fabric of his pants. He felt the warm soft lips of his brother touch his. A roar of teasing came from the crew. Edmund was again dumbfounded and quite shocked.

Peter then turned to Caspian.

"Caspian...why do I feel hard?"

Caspian turned to both Peter and Edmund. "As part of the curse Aslan caused anyone who came to the city to have an erection and ejaculate."

Edmund heard grunts and groans from the crew. Him, Caspian, and Peter noticed a small crowd forming around the mast of the ship. They went over to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?"

Eustace was naked being embraced by a faun who was sliding his penis in to him. Both were fully unclothed and sweating in the Narnian heat. Eustace's (who was essentially sitting on top of the faun) cock was twitching and throbbing each time the faun slid himself inside. Eustace and the faun grunted and moaned in pleasure. Some of the men of the crew pulled out their cocks and began to masturbate. The faun wrapped his muscular arms around Eustace burrowing his face in back of Eustace's neck softly grunting. The faun thrusted in quick succession. Edmund was now in total shock.

"Well then" Caspian exclaimed. Caspian suddenly grasped Edmund from behind. Edmund struggled from Caspian strong embrace.

"Ah what are you doing!?" Edmund shouted.

Caspian struggled with Edmund pulling him down to the deck floor. Peter ran over to him and proceeded to remove Edmund's boots. Edmund struggled and strained but Caspian was too strong.

Peter continued helped Caspian remove Edmund's clothing until he was fully naked. Edmund's strong muscular body glistened in the Narnian sun. The ship was now docked at the port but no one made an attempt to disembark. Edmund's pink nipples grew tight with the cool sea breeze. His penis was fully erect for all to see. Caspian and Peter both took off their clothes and boots. Edmund partially sat up on the floor of the deck. Peter's seven inch penis was hard, red and uncut. His abs were very defined. Caspian was lean and muscular. His cock was hard and throbbing. Six inches of uncut meat. Peter climbed on top of Edmund. Edmund shook his head vigorously.

"No, no I'm not ready"

Peter looked at his brother straight in the eyes. "You where born ready."

With that Peter forcibly kissed and wrapped his arms around his brother. Pressing his body forcibly on top of Edmund. Peter violently thrusted his body onto Edmund's loudly grunting and moaning.

Edmund now thought he was ready.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Brother's of Narnia

Chapter 2

Eustace grabbed the fauns buttocks wanting the faun to thrust deeper and harder into him.

"Uh yeah...more...uh"

Eustace didn't care if the others were watching. He wanted to cum. The faun had an overwhelming desire to make love to him and did so without care of privacy. The crew on the other hand were jerking off and fucking each other without pause. Eustace opened his eyes and saw before him his cousin Peter thrusting himself onto Edmund rubbing their dicks together with Caspian watching. All three of them were drenched in sweat. Caspian's long dark hair clung to his forehead and the nape of his neck. The faun hugged him tightly. Eustace grunted more loudly as the faun thrusted more violently. Sweat dripped and ran down Eustace's chest which was muscularly plump. The sweat traveled down over his nipple then slithered down to his forest public hair. The faun screamed in pleasure. Eustace suddenly felt the hot liquid surge up into him. Semen dripped out as the faun continued to thrust his penis into him. The fauns hooves scratched the deck floor as he thrusted deeper into Eustace's anus. Suddenly a spasm of pleasure came upon Eustace. A stream of semen shot forth landing onto the deck. Droplets thudded as his penis jerked spurting more semen. Eustace cried out grasping the faun's legs.

"ugh...ahhhhh"

"Yes ...fuck...yes" the faun felt the squeezing and tightening of Eustace's anus.

Caspian felt the warm thick drops of Eustace's seed land on his strong feet. He walked over to him. The first thing Eustace saw as he opened his eyes were Caspian's nice round toes and his strong foot.

"How old are you Eustace?"

"Sixteen"

Caspian lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Caspian bent over and hoisted Eustace to his feet. Cum dripped and streamed down the back of Eustace's legs.

"Well as a custom of my people every male child is to make love to his father they start as early as ten years old."

Eustace found this mind boggling. Caspian looked back and saw Edmund and Peter grunting and growling their sexual animistic passions were beginning to show. He then turned back towards Eustace who was staring at them. The faun rose to his hooves.

"Sir...shall we begin to disembark?"

Caspian nodded. He then turned to Eustace.

" You must help me" Caspian walked over to the two brothers. Both he and Eustace pulled them apart.

Caspian's first office who was also naked came over.

"We're disembarking sir"

"Very good"

Both Edmund and Peter stood to their feet.

"That's what you should expect Edmund...hope your ready for it" Peter smiled devilishly.

Edmund's skin was red he was too tired to respond he just breathed heavily.

" Alright let go" Caspian shouted.

Less than an hour later all of the crew were off the ship. The city still seemed deserted. Not a bird, human, or animal were seen. The sun was just beginning to set in the horizon. A orange glow filled the Narnian sky.

"Is there anyone here?" Edmund asked looking around for any form of life.

Caspian and the rest of the crew who followed him begun their accent up the stone stairs to the main entrance to the city.

"Caspian?"

Caspian swiveled his head from left to right. His brow furrowing.

"There should be many creatures here...but I don't see any."

"There must be something" Peter said.

Edmund glanced over at his brother seeing his taught buttocks and his half erect penis Edmund's penis began to rise quickly.

Eustace seeing this couldn't contain him self much longer. He half jogged over to Edmund quickly knelt down and sucked his cousin's penis. Edmund looked down and suddenly noticed him there. Eustace rubbed his happy trial as his warm wet mouth sucked his penis.

"Oh...Eustace"

"Sorry cousin I had too"

Caspian, Peter and the rest of the crew were in shock their mouths agape as they watched Eustace loudly sucking Edmund's penis.

Suddenly a young man emerged from the entrance. Peter and Caspian turned. Most of the crew were fully unclothed. The young man who was also unclothed stood before them. His hair was of a golden brown, his eyes were that of a deep blue, his skin vanilla white, his body though muscular was lean and sensual. He looked like the statue of David. Caspian spoke first.

"We are here to fulfill the prophecy of Narnia"

The young man answered in a low tone. " Do you have two sons of Adam?"

"Yes" Caspian gestured towards both Peter and Edmund who both stepped forward. The young man looked at them then when satisfied he spoke.

"In order to enter the city all must be unclothed"

He then paused and noticed Eustace sucking on Edmund's penis.

"What's this?"

Peter spoke.

"This is our cousin Eustace"

"He seems to take pleasure in this act"

Edmund thrusted in Eustace's mouth feeling the warm wetness of it.

The young man smirked at Edmund grew closer to an orgasm grunting and moaning in pleasure. Eustace's tongue rubbed the underside to Edmund's penis sending waves of pleasure so intense he laid himself upon the ground to thrust himself more intensely.

"Ah...Eustace...aughgh!"

Semen spurted upwards in large globs and streams. White thick fluid landed on Eustace's face and neck dripping down his chest. Edmund's buttocks clenched in response his penis twitched at more jets of semen shot out.

"Ah...fuck." He exclaimed

The young man walked over and produced a cloth to Eustace to clean himself. Peter looked in amazement at how much cum came out of his brother.

The young man spoke. "All must be unclothed to be able to enter the city."

He then helped both Edmund and Eustace to their feet.

The rest of the crew obliged and proceeded to unclothe themselves. The young man went to the gate and pulled an iron lever repeatedly. The gate loudly opens beyond lay massive buildings made of stone, wood, and metal. There were in fact many Narnian's the city suddenly came alive.

"Welcome to Analis Centuria" the young man led them into the city.

There were many Narnian's there. All were participating in some form of sexual acts. Centaurs who are half horse and half man greeted them with smiles and bows.

"Make way for Prince Caspian!" The young man shouted.

Some of the Centaurs penis' came out of their sheaths quivering with the need to ejaculate at the sight of the naked crew of men.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*As a reminder I do not own the copyright of The Chronicles of Narnia.

Prince Caspian, Edmund, Peter, Eustace and the rest of the crew continued to walk through the streets of the city. The came upon the centaur Orius at the path that led to the stone table.

"You have come a long way my friends"

Caspian stood his penis now erect and throbbing. The young man knelt before him and slid his mouth over Caspian's penis. Caspian immediately felt the warm wet sensations as he was sucked by the young Narnian. Oreius looked smiling in satisfaction. His own penis was like a horse. It slowly came out of its sheath dripping semen ready to be pleasured. Caspian threw his head back his black hair blowing in the cool breeze. The young Narnian continued to suck him now with more vigor.

"Sons of Adam come forth" Oreius said.

Both Peter and Edmund walked towards him both eyeing his penis which was considerably long and spotted with black, white and pink skin.

" In order to gain entry to the Stone Table one must embrace me and the other must squeeze their lips upon my manhood." Both Peter and Edmund looked at each other then at Oreius.

"Ah" Edmund glanced behind. Caspian grabbed the young man's head thrusting himself. The slurping sounds made his dick even more hard. Peter walked up to Oreius.

"I will embrace you as you come"

Edmund groaned inside he never thought he'd have to suck off a centaur. He watched as Peter hoisted himself onto Oreius who held him up tightly with ease. Peter naked with his penis throbbing wrapped his legs so that his feet came together at Oreius' backside. Oreius leaned in and kissed Peter passionately. His penis grazed against the happy trail on the centaurs stomach. Oreius slid a long calloused finger into Peter twitching anus. The red ring opened readily accepting the finger.

"Ah, fuck" Peter said aloud.

Edmund knelt down and crawled under Orius. In front of him a seventeen inch penis throbbing with semen drooling from its slit. Edmund breathed deeply and placed it into his mouth. Oreius thrusted violently almost choking Edmund. He gasped in pleasure. Edmund grabbed the penis with both hands and sucked hard on the penis. Peter rubbed himself on Oreius and eventually he came.

"Oh gosh, uh, ah, fuc-, ah!" Drenched in sweat Peter shot forth his seed. It landed in long streams onto the Oreius' chest and dripped onto his face.

Edmund felt a sudden stiffing of Oreius' penis. Sliding it out of his mouth the penis quivered and jerked. A jet of hot cum came spewing out of Oreius' urethra in huge quarts of hot sticky cum. Oreius grunted and moaned holding Peter tighter sliding his calloused finger further into him.

Hot jets of cum continued to spew out drenching Edmund. As the hot semen dripped down Edmund's body it pooled onto the ground sticking onto Edmund's anus. He then suddenly felt strange. His penis jerked.

"Augh!"

Suddenly Peter was on top of him.

Edmund's penis suddenly jerked again. Edmund was close. Peter wrapped his arm around his brother and slid his penis into him. Peter felt the hot fleshy wetness of his brother's anus. The tight ring of flesh at the entrance held tightly at the base of Peter's penis. Peter leaned down and softly kissed him.

"Come my brother" his whisperd.

Jets of cum squirted from his penis. Peter shoved his penis further into Edmund feeling the contractions of Edmund's orgasm.

"AUUUUUGH" He yelled.

Oreius' penis stiffened again. Peter felt the warm flesh graze his back as he slowly thrusted into his brother. After Edmund came a considerable amount Peter slid his penis out with a satisfying pop.

"Good work my brother" Peter said softly. Edmund smiled.

Caspian looked on with great admireation as Eustace sucked his penis. Caspian then clenched his buttocks feeling the rhythmic contractions of his strong orgasm. Caspian thrusted himself further into Eustace mouth warm semen gushing out.

"Augh yes, yes, milk me...augh" Caspian whipped his head back in pleasure his long black hair flowing slightly within the breeze. The crew of the Dawn Treader looked in awe at the sight slowly tugging their penis'.

Caspian breathed in and out in a quick fashion as he felt the warm wet sticky sensation and the contractions of his orgasm.

"Yes...cum" Eustace whispered.

"Augh oh fuck...ugh" Caspian's legs were shaking from the severe pleasure of the orgasm.

Oreius stepped aside both Peter and Edmund were now more visible. Oreius smiled turned his head to the gathered crowds of both the crew and the city. He also saw Caspian come violently. Eustace spat out a large amount of semen. This was just enough to push Oreius to the edge. Grunting loudly another huge amount of semen landed on the ground. Oreius' tail flicked up as he shot his load. Semen dripped rapidly.

"Ugh...yes...fuck" he exclaimed in pleasure.

After he recovered he spoke.

"The time has come you all may enter...the Stone Table is within the mountain side across the fields" Oreius pointed to the west the mountain was just barely visible.

Peter and Edmund eventually stood. Peter had his arm around his brother holding him close with semen running down both of their bodies.

Later that afternoon Peter, Edmund, Caspian, Eustace and the crew where walking through the terrain of the barren flat fields. Dead dry grass blew in the breeze and the sun was high in the sky. The crew where a considerable distance from the city and where growing tired and weak.

Caspian looked back at his crew. Naked sweaty men breathed heavily and walked in a sulking manner due to the heat of the day.

"What is it Caspian?" Peter was beside him.

"The men are tired...I think it's time to rest"

Peter nodded in response.

"REST TIME" Caspian shouted.

The men dropped to the ground with a collective sigh of relief.

Edmund seated himself and a patch of grass. A wet sound of air emitted from his anus as semen oozed out and collected on the ground. Edmund reached behind himself and felt the Centaur's semen oozing out of him.

Peter walked over to him and handed him some meat and drink.

"How do you feel?"

Edmund looked up at him squinting his eyes in the sun.

"Yeah I'm doing fine" he looked down at his food. Peter walked over to him and sat down.

Edmund looked over and noticed Eustace sucking off the faun that fucked him on the ship .

"Can't wait to make love to each other later"

Peter looked at his brother. Edmund didn't say a word. He initially didn't want any of this to happen it seemed so sudden. He kept his fantasies to himself now everything was out in the open.

Caspian walked over to the brothers.

" Do you see that?" Caspian pointed at Eustace and the faun.

"Yeah I think it's time for Eustace to cum" Peter looked over towards Edmund.

"What do you think Ed?"

Edmund lifted his head, "Yeah...hard"

Peter smiled. Edmund before he continued eating noticed Peter's penis fully erect with a sparkle of pre-cum at the tip. Edmund's own penis began to grow to an erection.

"Hey Edmund looks like your ready" Caspian stood over him blocking the glare of the sun.

Edmund placed his meal down beside him and looked up at Caspian again.

"If you want my penis...you can have it"

Caspian knelt himself down beside Edmund and grasped his penis slowly moving up and down.

End of Chapter 3.

******Thanks to all for the great comments and reads. This story has surprisingly become very popular and of course I will continue writing it. Meanwhile I am working on two new stories to share with you all. The titles are "Remember the Tight Titans"and "Ferris Bueller's Day Fucking" which is publishing very soon! Due to the great amount of request I had to get this chapter out I'm in college so it takes a while to get things published:) Sorry if I ended this chapter suddenly but don't worry I won't leave you "hung" for long. Have a great day feel free to tell your friends about this story and also Wesley's Starfleet Initiation as well!


End file.
